Assortment
by rainbows.and.gloomy.bear
Summary: An assortment of stories/drabbles surrounding various ships. Popcorn Trick (May be rated M) : "She slowly grasps it, eliciting a sharp hiss from Touya, and she freezes. He wouldn't." - Rebelshipping
1. Materialistic

**Pairing: **Blue/Green, Oldrivalshipping

**Words: **47

**Materialistic**

"Explain to me _exactly _how these earrings are necessary to your survival?" Green ignores his girlfriends pout, he's known her too long to be affects by it. "I'm waiting." His deep voice demands obedience, it demands respect. But he's dealing with Blue, so he's not getting any.


	2. Music

**Pairing: **Green/Blue - Oldrivalshipping

**Words: **118

**Music**

"You aren't awful." Blue's leaning over the stair-rail, and on the verge of losing herself in the music.

Green ignores her; more than accustomed to the nuisance he calls a girlfriend. He focuses on his violin, and successfully hides his surprise when the piano accompaniment slides in.

When the song is over, Green's mask falls. He slides next to Blue on the piano bench. "Since when can you play?"

"I picked it up after Silver and I escaped from Pryce. Believe it or not, he's an amazing percussionist."

Green laces hand in Blue's and he's angled his head to land a soft kiss on her cheek. Breathing down her neck, he whispers "I'll have to hear him sometime."


	3. Fight

**Paring: **Ruby/Sapphire

**Words:**205

**Fight**

"Why didn't you tell me you could fight?" Sapphire's angry and oddly pleased at the same time.

"Why did _you _fight," Ruby replies, blatantly ignoring her question.

"I thought you would get hurt," Sapphire coughs out, suddenly uncomfortable- and it's not because of the ridiculously unpleasant chairs located in the principal's office.

"Have you met my Father?" Ruby snorts, "Just because I choose not to fight, doesn't mean I can't."

"Then why did you fight this time?" This time, the silence is at his expense.

"You're my girlfriend, I couldn't watch them hurt you. Especially not because of me."

"You were really scary." Ruby holds a hand up, cutting her off.

"That's exactly why I don't fight."

"If you would let me finish, you would know that I was going to ask you if you would teach me some moves." When Ruby turns to her, a half smile gracing his sharp features, she mistakenly gets hopeful.

"Not a chance," he begins, his voice almost sickly sweet. "If I where to teach a barbarian like you to fight, then I may as well ask for a tyrant to destroy the school."

Professor Oak walks in, just in time to stop another fight.


	4. Popcorn Trick

**Pairing: **Bianca, Touya – Rebelshipping

**Words: **80 Words

**Popcorn Trick**

Bianca dips another hand into their shared bowl of popcorn. Like most people, she expects popped balls of butter, diabetes inducing balls of joy. Instead, she comes in contact with what seems to be a hard stick. She slowly grasps it, eliciting a sharp hiss from Touya, and she freezes._He wouldn't._

"Hey," Touya whispers, leaning over the armrest to whisper in her ear. "You ever hear of the popcorn trick?"


	5. Rain

**Pairing: **Hilda/Cheren

**Words: **52

**Rain**

"Killjoy," Hilda shrieks, once again escaping Cheren's grasp and running out from his umbrella.

Sometimes, he's not sure _how _he can love someone like Hilda, as much as he loves her, but he does. So, he reinforces the iron grip on the beaten umbrella, and chases after her.


	6. Arrogance

**Character: **Gold, Yellow. Non-Romantic

**Words: **73

**Arrogance**

"This'll be a quick battle," Gold mutters, reaching into his pocket to grab his Typhlosion. "Yellow, are you _sure _you don't want me to go easy on you?" Yellow glares in response, ignoring Blue's giggle and Gold's gasp of disbelief. He wasn't even sure Yellow was capable of anger.

"You're right, Gold," Yellow hisses through her teeth. "This will be a quick fight." She releases her Omanyte and, needless to say, pounds him into the ground.


	7. Deforestation

**Pairing: **Ruby/Sapphire - Franticshipping

**Words: **245

**Deforestation**

"Yah don't need tah be so rough," She mumbles, as Ruby drags her out from her nearly inconspicuous hiding place.

"Yeah, I do." She's muddy, and now he's muddy. Surprisingly, he doesn't care. He wraps an arm around her muscled shoulders, adjusting the umbrella to cover them both.

"I hope you know that running away doesn't solve anything, "he whispers, beginning the descent out of the forest.

"You're one to talk," she snaps.

He doesn't fall for the bait. "Yeah, I am one to talk. My running away only caused problems." His steady hike slows to a stop, and he turns toward her, lowering his head to look her dead in the eyes. "You're really stupid. The only thing that would come out of this would be you dying along with everything else."

"I thought that you of all people would understand." Sapphire's are shiny, and on the verge of tears. "This forest is like my second home. I practically grew up here!" She shoves him back, resisting the urge to break his nose. "Pretty soon, it's not going to be here anymore." The tears fall.

"You're really stupid," Ruby replies, grabbing her wrists in one hand, and tilting her chin up with the other. "I never said I didn't care, I said running away never solved anything." He wipes a stray tear from his face, "This forest isn't going down."


	8. Nuiscances

**Pairing: **Green/Blue – Oldrivalshipping, Gold/Crystal – Mangaquestshipping

**Words: **210 Words

**Nuisances**

"Hey, Super-Serious Gal." _Oh Arceus, it's Him, _Crystal thinks to herself, almost snapping the pencil in her hand.

"I'm fairly certain I told you not to bother me at work." Somehow, she's calmed herself, and she's managed to release her death grip on the pencil. When she turns around, the emotions once again rush over her when she realizes that Gold has infiltrated her one safe haven, aka, her work.

Thankfully, someone knocks on the door – someone who can distract Gold.

Crystal gets up from her almost too comfy swivel chair, crossing the room to let in the unlucky fellow who gets to play babysitter with Gold.

It's Green.

"Here are the files Gramps said he's send over," the tall man sighs, most likely annoyed to be interrupted.

When he turns to walk away, Crystal grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. "Get rid of him," she hisses through her teeth, pointing to the boy in question (whom is now sliding and spinning the swivel chair across the room.)

Green grimaces, "I would if I could but," he steps aside, revealing a way to content Blue, hanging off his arm, "I've got my own to deal with."


	9. Scent

**Pairing: **Ruby/Sapphire, Franticshipping

**Words: **260

**Scent**

"Ah swear, Ruby!" She's frozen for a few seconds, in horror as her face steadily turns deeper shades of red. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I think it is," he replies, looking her up and down. His face is stoic, and not even his voice is giving anything away. He grips the lapels of his coat, hands dangerously close to her near bare skin. "You've finally crossed to the fashionable side!" He's so giddy, it's amusing and disgusting all at the same time.

"Sorry, Ruby." Sapphire shakes her head, almost overwhelmed with relief. "Not even close."

"Then, why are you wearing my jacket?" His grip on the lapels tightens, and he pulls her close.

Sapphire leans back, the close proximity making her uncomfortable. Resisting the urge to slap the smirk off his face, she settles for punching him in the gut. She turns from the doubled over Ruby, attempting to calm her blush. "It smells nice." She brings the collar to her face, savoring the musky yet sweet scent.

Ruby slowly rises to his full height, grabbing a section of his jacket. "It smells like me." He smirks. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Sapphire flinches, blush once again at full strength, and she resists the urge to knock him out. "Wrong again."

Ruby once again grips the lapels, tightening his grip when she tries to turn away. "You know." He mutters, his breath tickling her nose. "Lying is bad."

"You stupid priss," Sapphire barely manages to whisper, before he closes the distance between them.


	10. Sharing

**Pairing: **Green/Blue, Oldrivalshipping

**Words: **84

**Sharing**

"Greenie," Blue whines, tugging on his arm- and his extremely warm coat. "I'm cold."

"So am I." He's most likely the only one with enough will-power to resist her, and he's the only one she doesn't know how to break. So, she changes her course of action.

Blue unbuttons his coat, ignoring his protests, and she snuggles into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "There," she breathes out, planting a kiss on his neck as if to smother his groans. "Problem solved."


	11. Apocalypse

**Pairing: **Green/Blue, Oldrivalshipping

**Words: **173

**Apocalypse**

"Hurry!" He doesn't bother keeping his voice down, they've already found them. His grip on her hand tightens, and he forces himself to run faster. "We have to get out of here!"

"Greenie," Blue whispers, her voice thick. He makes the mistake of turning back towards her (as if he can comfort his sobbing girlfriend mid-run,) and he literally sees Red.

Except, it's not Red anymore. It's the disgusting, un-dead manifestation of his past best-friend. Red's shuffling ahead of the other zombies, as if leading an army, the same way he died.

"Yeah, Blue?" Green strains his eyes, and he sees the barbed-wire gates of the apocalyptic Pallet Town. If he weren't Green, he may have cried.

"I'm scared," She mumbles. Blue wants to stop running, but she knows that spells something even worse than death for both of them.

"I know," Green replies. "So am I." If Green had said that a few months ago, Blue would have questioned his mentality, but, the zombie apocalypse changes people. In more ways than one.


	12. Lost and Alone

**Pairing: **Lucas/Dawn, Fortuneshipping

**Words: **95

**Lost and Alone**

She remembers it, she's reliving it every moment of every day. It's slowly consuming her, and she can't do anything to stop it.

She went in with such stupid confidence. She ran ahead of Cynthia, she practically destroyed Cyrus.

Then she didn't heal her partners.

The monster, Giratina, ripped them away from her. And suddenly, she's scared, she's lost, and she's alone.

A masterball flies out from somewhere behind her. And the monster's gone.

"Dawn," She hears Lucas say, and then he's running towards her, and enveloping her in his arms.

She's not alone anymore.

**Note: **ADKFJSLFJSKLFJA This was my first request, I was so happy that I immediately got to work on it. Reminder that you can now send request via my askbox (on my tumblr, I do accept anons,) a PM, or a review. You can go as in-depth as you want, and I would appreciate it if you went to this list: /post/51746855732/60-drabble-prompt-list on flare-nd's tumblr. I'm trying to complete it.


	13. Pants

**Pairing:** Hoennshipping, Brendan/May

**Words: **103

**Pants**

"Hey, May." He's confused, yet oddly attracted at the same time. "Why are you wearing my pants?'

She slowly turns around, "I don't know what you're talking about." She sighs in resignation once she notices Brendan's look. She'd always been a shaky liar, but, he'd caught her red handed. "I wanted to see why you always wore two, then I wanted to see how comfy they were." She makes a 'duh' face, as if she can somehow turn it around and make him look stupid. She quickly pulls off the clothing, before swaggering her way out of his room. "Gosh, Brendan. Common sense."

**A/N: **Wow, I seem to have an obsession with the HoennProtags and clothing, don't I? Remember to send those requests!


	14. Present

**Pairing: **Commonershipping, Platinum/Diamond

**Words:** 26

**Present**

It's his birthday.

His present? A new kitchen. Of course, his girlfriend , Platinum, somehow managed to destroy his old one.

But, it's still a present.


	15. Asking

**Pairing: **Commonershipping, Platinum/Diamond

**Words: **107

**Asking**

He's sitting down at the counter, staring down a recipe book in hopes of improving the mediocre meals, when she comes in.

She waltzes in, really, Platinum has this aura of supremacy and grace that most people can't even hope to compare to. As she gets closer, Diamond attempts to steady his breathing, preparing himself for the moment of truth.

He looks her dead in the eye, somehow believing her obliviousness can calm him. "Hey." Diamond takes a deep breath. "Would you like to grab some lunch, sometime?"

Platinum swipes his hand, locking it between both of hers. She smirks, her smugness somehow endearing. "How about now?"

**A/N **The (optional) prompt list is now on my profile.


End file.
